1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed indicator for indicating speeds selected by a shifting device of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional bicycles have a speed indicator provided for a shifting device per se for indicating speeds selected by the shifting device. Such an indicator, depending on the position of the shifting device relative to the handlebar, could not easily be seen by the rider.